1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reels for spooling linear material and, in particular, to apparatus for connecting the linear material to the reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The spooling of linear material has wide applicability in a number of fields. A linear material reel may be a small component of a large complex machine or may be used alone as an independent device. Linear materials that can be spooled also vary widely, and include steel cable, hose, electrical cord, and other materials.
In practice, linear material is typically connected to a reel drum such that an end portion or “connection portion” of the linear material is generally perpendicular to the outer surface of the drum. In order to be wrapped around the drum, the linear material begins to turn immediately from the connection point, causing a degree of “kinking” and/or twisting of the linear material. As a result, the linear material is subjected to stress at the region of kinking and/or twisting. In addition, the perpendicularly protruding connection portion of the linear material creates a protrusion or bump, which causes uneven layering of the linear material as it is spooled over the point of connection to the drum. The bump can cause a motorized reel assembly to experience damaging vibrations and jolts whenever the linear material is layered upon the bump created by the protruding perpendicular connector.